These 3
by ChaubreyAndBrittana
Summary: I do not own Pitch Perfect
1. The beginning

Chloe dropped her stuff. She was scared to be in her home for the next 4 years, and decision-making was always hard for her, let alone a life-changing one. She had been warned in advance that her roomate had kids, but they were still babies and Chloe was always good with little kids. She saw that the bed on the right side had 2 cribs by it, so she chose the middle bed. She would have 2 roomates this year, they ran out of doubles and stuck Chloe in a triple. She was fine with this, she was very social. She then heard a voice, and a rattling doorknob, so she figured it was one of her roomates. She walked in and set her kids in a crib each, then put her stuff down. She was the same age as Chloe, the difference was in the eyes and hair. She introduced herself as Aubrey, and she was a funny person, except being a little controlling, but Chloe knew this could be good for her. "My kids are twin girls, Carson and Harmony." said Aubrey. Aubrey was wearing a gray running outfit with bright purple Converse hightops, as opposed to Chloe's formal dress. Then their other roomate walked in, immediately introducing herself as Clara, and dumping her stuff on the bed to the left. Then all 3 of them proceeded to start a conversation, trying to get to know each other. Eventually, they all fell asleep. Aubrey woke up first, at 4 o'clock in the morning. She went down to cook her roomates' favorite breakfast food; pancakes. She quietly snuck upstairs, and quietly put the plates on their nightstands, falling asleep after. When Chloe woke up to pancakes, she was very happy. The same was true with Clara. Aubrey was laughing while attempting to feed Carson and Harmony, who were blatantly refusing to obey. Aubrey's phone rang, and she was laughing hysterically when she answered. Chloe felt bad for whoever was on the other end. When Aubrey hung up, Chloe asked if she was okay. Aubrey was still laughing when she responded, but Chloe thought she heard a yes. Clara was tired, and went unnoticed when she accidentally put on Aubrey's favorite hightops instead of her own purple Nikes. When the babysitter got there, Aubrey went to put on her shoes, only to find she could not find them. She got Chloe to help, but neither of them found Aubrey's shoes, so Aubrey texted Clara, asking if Clara had seen them. Clara looked down, and was confused when she saw Converse instead of Nikes. She sent Aubrey a picture of her feet with the caption "I have no idea how this one happened." Aubrey just sighed. "What are we gonna do?" she texted back. "Just wear mine, they are new so they are clean, and we must wear the same sized shoe." replied Clara. "Meet me at the Activities Fair." texted Aubrey. So she dragged Chloe down to the activities fair, where Aubrey and Clara switched shoes. "Hey." said Chloe. "What?" asked Aubrey and Clara. "I wanna go check out the Barden Bellas." said Chloe. "Fine." said Aubrey and Clara. So they walked over to the booth labeled Barden Bellas, talked to the leader, and made a mutual decision to try out. So they went back to their dorm, and started laughing. They could not believe that they had done anything they had done today. So since classes did not start until next week, they just sat and told secrets. Chloe was afraid of almost everything, Clara constantly had to use the restroom, and Aubrey threw up if she was too stressed. Somewhere, they had obtained alcohol, and soon they were all drunk, and singing terrible karaoke. Aubrey just laughed alot. Chloe got confused when the twins were not there, but Aubrey explained her mom took them sometimes. Soon they fell asleep. The next day, they were very hungover. Chloe had Advil, and they all took one. Aubrey then realised they had auditions today, so they headed down there. They all did very good though. Afterwards, they went to the bathroom. Clara peed, Chloe fixed her makeup, and they honestly had no idea what Aubrey was doing, she was making no sound. Then they heard a burp, followed by the sound of water against water. Chloe took a few deep breaths, then walked into the stall where she had seen her roomates' shoes. She walked in right as she was throwing up, and Chloe discovered she hardly had the stomach to do this, but she held her hair back as Aubrey threw up everything. When she was finished, she let Aubrey wash out her mouth, and then asked if she wanted to take a shower. Aubrey nodded, and she helped her friend by starting the water. She then whispered to Clara her plan. Chloe stuck Aubrey's favorite pajamas along with slippers into the bathroom, then she went down and got crackers and water for Aubrey's stomach. While Chloe did that, Clara was setting up Netflix. So Chloe slipped the crackers into the bathroom, and Chloe and Clara slipped into their pajamas. Her and Clara sat and talked, while Aubrey took a shower. When she got out, she had a towel in her hair and a cracker in her mouth. She looked so funny, Chloe could not help but laugh a little. Aubrey started to cry at this, until Chloe explained what was funny. So they sat and watched Netflix, and around midnight, they each had a bag slipped over her head, and heard a voice say "Welcome to the Bellas." So they took them somewhere, and they heard someone say, "And our sopranos; Aubrey, Chloe, and Clara." As their names were announced, the bag was taken off of their head. They then discovered they were the only ones wearing pajamas.


	2. Part2

They made eye contact and tried not to laugh. Since it was just the Bellas, they figured they would be fine. "Alright. Time for Aca-Initiation Night!" Alice declared. Aubrey Chloe and Clara were mortified. _A party? In their pajamas? _Actually, they started to think it wouldnt be that bad. They were all wearing footsie pajamas. Aubrey's were covered in cute bears, Clara's in hearts, and Chloe's in cute ducks. "Hahaha, I never thought I would be attending a party in these when I bought them." Aubrey said. They stuck together for the night, getting drinks together, and even if one of them needed to use the bathroom they went together. Soon enough they were all drunk. Then a dude walked up to them. "Are you guys, like, a thruple or something?" he asked. Aubrey looked at the others. "HELL YES!" Aubrey yelled. The guy left. "Hey, my mom has Carson and Harmony all week. We can do whatever we want." Aubrey said. They walked to the store and bought most of its ice cream. Aubrey found her car keys in her pocket. She looked around and shoved them back in her pocket. Her and Clara and Chloe were laughing when the store security tapped Aubrey on the shoulder. "Ma'am, I'm going to need you to put that back." he said. Clara and Chloe noticed her weird face. "I would move if I were you." Clara said. But the guy didn't listen, and Aubrey threw up all over is lower half. "Do you still want the thing in my pocket?" Aubrey asked sheepishly. The guy nodded. She showed him the keys, they bought the ice cream, and they left. When they got back, they had a movie marathon, and ate a bunch of ice cream. When they woke up in the morning, they had Bellas rehearsal. They got there, and. once again they had switched shoes. "Hahaha, let's switch back please." Aubrey said. So they pulled off their shoes, and were getting ready to switch when Alice walked in. "Why are your shoes off?" Alice asked. Aubrey explained what happened. "Well put them back on." Alice said. So they did, and then they sat. They started with warm-ups and cardio. Halfway through cardio, Aubrey got an odd clenching feeling in her stomach, and she approached Alice. "Can I use the bathroom?" Aubrey asked. "Wait until practise is over." Alice said. So Aubrey walked up to Chloe and Clara. "Oh my god." Aubrey said. "I think ice cream and beer don't settle together." "Are you okay?" Clara asked. In response, Aubrey ran over to the nearest trash can and threw up. Alice saw the whole thing and walked over to Chloe and Clara. "Is she good?" Alice asked. "Yeah... we ate a crap ton of ice cream after initiation night." Chloe said.


End file.
